Forbidden Lovers
by ShOrTsTaCk760
Summary: AU S4. Riley and the commandos witness a moment between Buffy and Angel.


Summary: AU, Buffy and Angel are carrying on in secret through Season 4. Riley and the commandos witness a moment between the lovers.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, belongs to rightful owners, made for fun, etc., etc.

Pairing: B/A

Rating: PG

* * *

Forbidden Lovers

It wasn't often that Riley Finn couldn't focus. He was always on task. Set his mind to something, do the work, get it done. That's what he was good at. But tonight there was something else on his mind. Something other than the dangerous, escaped hostile vampire that he, Forrest and Graham were trying to track down. And that something's name was Buffy Summers. She was so beautiful. And cool. And smart, and sweet and a million other adjectives. He wanted her. So badly it hurt.

He had tried tonight, to talk to her. Failed miserably, of course. But Riley Finn didn't give up easily. Naturally, he had tried again. He had been well on his way to starting a conversation, when a strange man she called "Xander" showed up. She left with him. Denied. He really hoped they weren't making crazy naked sex.

To make things worse, Professor Walsh had then called him downstairs to inform him that one of the hostiles they had captured this week had gotten free. A vampire. So there he was, with his two best friends and comrades in arms hunting down a murderous demon. This was supposed to be his day off.

The real tragedy here was that if Buffy knew what he was doing now, she would think he was so cool, she would forgive the less than stellar conversational skills, and the inability to dance without making a complete and utter fool of himself.

Riley glanced up. "Damn," he said, spotting Buffy sitting alone on a bench on the UC Sunnydale quad. After a quick debate, he and his team decided it would be best to approach her in civvies and clear the area. So Riley, being the one she knew best was stuck changing out of his sweaty Kevlar into jeans and a button down he carried in his pack.

He was almost changed when Forrest groaned and motioned for him to come over. Riley glanced at the monitor in his hand. It showed a vampire approaching from the woods beside them. Headed directly for Buffy.

He hurriedly tried to get his weapon up so he could tag the hostile without endangering the woman he had a crush on. He almost had a perfect clear shot when Buffy stepped in front of the viewfinder. He lowered his weapon, swearing, and looked up at her.

"Angel," She called out. "Angel? Are you there?"

"Right here, love," the vampire's voice rang out clearly, as he sped up, still heading for her. And Buffy was still in the way of his shot.

And suddenly they were both moving toward each other. Running full out.

They finally reached each other and Buffy dove into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Riley gasped as he pulled her into his embrace, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. His hands slid around her waist and hers around his neck. He hears the collective gasp from Forrest and Graham, and knows they are both watching as intently as he.

The couple in front of them reluctantly broke the passionate lip lock to stare into one another's eyes.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care," she mumbled, stretching up to kiss him again.

"We're gonna get caught," he says, "Anyone can see us."

"I don't care. Let them see me be happy, with the man I love. They should."

"They have good reason to hate me. You all do."

"I will never hate you. Vampire or not, I will always love you." So she knows he's a vampire. But she kisses him anyways? It makes no sense.

"Oh God, it feels like it's been forever since I saw you last."

"Only two weeks, beloved. But I know what you mean. I just wish we didn't have to hide it. From your family, and friends. Giles." The vampire frowns, almost mournfully, if vampires could feel such emotion.

"Giles is like an overprotective father," Buffy scoffs, "He never understood us."

"Still, I wish we had his blessing."

"Old fashioned fool," she says affectionately. "We're like forbidden lovers."

"Romeo and Juliet," he answers with a wry smile.

"Buffy!" Willow's voice comes from nearby, and she rushed into view. "Angel, you have to get away from here, Giles and Xander are getting suspicious. If you want to keep this secret tryst deal secret you'd better skedaddle, nowish." So Willow was in on it too. Riley wondered what was going on with these college girls. Were they all vampire lovers?

"Willow? Buffy?" A man's voice, older yelled from across the field. "Where are you?"

Angel grabbed Buffy for one final kiss, desperate and passionate. Then he ran, his hand slipping from Buffy's, into the trees, without a trace.

A middle-aged man and the boy Buffy had left the party with came running up.

"Why didn't you answer us?"

"Didn't hear you," Buffy says absently.

She walks away with the group, like nothing ever happened.

"Okay, whoa, what just happened?" Forrest asks.

"I really have no idea," Riley answers, "Not a clue."


End file.
